Life isn't as it seems - Doubil40 smut
by Nurse Healsgood
Summary: Life isn't as it seems. Bodil carefully examined the scars and scratches all over his arm which were all from his girlfriend, Mary. There wasn't much happiness to his life, but there was one person who made him truly happy. Bodil x Double smut, don't like it, don't read it. Cover image belongs to BronyStar17 on DevianART.
1. Chapter 1

Bodil carefully examined the scars and marks on his arm. His girlfriend, Mary, was very abusive. She always made him feel down, always destroyed his world in the worst of ways. She was a very tall blonde with long hair and a very big chest. She was beautiful, but barely a day with her and Bodil had experienced that looks can be deceiving. He had contemplated leaving her several times, but he needed to show off that he had a lovely looking girlfriend so that everyone would think he was straight. Unfortunately, he was not, he was gay no matter what. But the worst part? Mary was so abusive with him that he was scared of her to the point of telling no one about his sadness.

However, during this relationship, he learned how to hide all his sadness. He wore glasses, ones that would hide the disappointed look of his eyes. He hid all that stress behind one simple smile that would make anyone's heart melt. He would have this happy-go-lucky, giggly personality that was all _fake_. His giggle made everyone laugh, so he felt slightly happy. But all the happiness he gets?

It's from being with a certain person.

Bodil was friends with a young man named Double. Double made him truly happy, and Bodil would get butterflies in his stomach whenever he would even _think _of him. Speaking of which, Bodil was racing with Double now.

"Damnit, Bodil!" Double choked out. Double was panting from so much parkour when he noticed Bodil waiting a few jumps ahead. It looked like Bodil was examining something on his arm. Bodil turned his head and looked at Double, maintaining eye contact even with the sunglasses in the way. This turned Double incredibly on, and it seemed as if Bodil knew it, because he always used it at the right time.

"Double? What's wrong? Why're you staring at me?" he questioned with innocence flaring in his speech.

Double had never been caught staring at Bodil before, but this was an exception. "N-Nothing! No reason! I'll be there soon! I thought I told you not to wait for me!"

"Okay." Bodil quietly replied. he parkoured away, Double catching himself staring at a clear view of the bulgarian's ass. It was true, Double had a _tiiiiiiinnyy _little crush on Bodil...or to be more exact, a huge one. The bulgarian was handsome, kind, smart, and funny. What was there to not like about him? Although he dreamed of the day he would see a more 'lusty' side of Bodil in the future, he knew it would be unlikely. Bodil had dated millions of girls, he was the perfect playboy for the ladies. Bodil? Gay? It seemed so unlikely that even Herobrine dropping from the sky in a tutu dancing to Mariachi music seemed certain.

Double was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he heard explosions. "BODIL!?"

He heard mischevious giggles in the distance.

Oh brother, this was going to be a _loooong _parkour map.


	2. Chapter 2

Double groaned when he finally reached Bodil's destination.

"Bodil! What the hell!? You blew up the rest of the jumps!"

Bodil giggled, TNT still tight in his hands. "Now we don't need to do the parkour." He laughed. Double couldn't help but smile at the bulgarian's ridiculous laughter.

"Well, what do we do now? That was the only thing we had left to record. I don't want to go scrolling around in the town news for another parkour course, but I still need to post another video for my Doublings."

"I dunno, I post videos daily, I think I need a break."

"Yeah, you update daily, I don't, I have a life." Double mumbled.

Bodil had caught the statement with his sharp hearing and chuckled. "That hurt my feelings, Triple." Double groaned at the bulgarian's response, walking away to find something else to record.

~Later~

"H-Honey, i'm home.." Bodil quietly whispered when he entered his house, fear was plastered onto his voice. His girlfriend, Mary, turned to look at him. She had been cooking herself some dinner. She stood up and walked to him.

"Where have you been, you lowlife?"

"J-Just been out with some friends..."

"I don't believe that! You were cheating on me, weren't you!?"

"N-No! I would never!"

"Of course you would! All you do is act innocent and then slap poor, little me in the face with some slutty whore!"

"Please! You have to believe me! I-I love you, I would never cheat!"

Mary slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark, then dragged him to the bedroom. Bodil came out full of scars and marks.

He came out alive, even if he wished he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Double was driving calmly to the quiet lake nearly nobody visits. When he arrived, he sat down to admire the beauty when he heard someone nearby crying.

It was Bodil.

He headed over to Bodil to see what was wrong, he had never seen Bodil cry before. It pulled at his heartstrings, there was no reason for the handsome bulgarian to cry. Or was there?

"Bodil, you okay there?"

"D-Double?" Bodil looked up, his sunglasses were missing and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. His eyes were a beautiful light brown color, the sadness in them made Double want to kiss the bulgarian and tell him he loves him.

But he can't.

"Are you okay? Why're you crying?"

"I can't tell you.."

"Why?"

"Telling you would mean one of us would get hurt..."

"Please tell me, Bodil. Nothing will happen. I'll always be by your side." Double leaned in, arms tightly around the crying bulgarian. Bodil blushed, having the man of his dreams hold him so lovingly cheered him up slightly. Bodil sighed.

"Well..y-you know my girlfriend Mary?"

Double's concentrated face slightly faltered at the mention of the blonde whore that Bodil was dating. "..Yes?"

"She acts innocent, but..."

Bodil pulled his sleeves up to show several marks and scars, all from his abusive girlfriend.

"Bodil, Mary did this to you?"

"Y-Yes.."

_Why that son of a...she broke Bodil's heart and dignity, I might as well break her fuckin' face in!_ Double thought to himself furiously.

"Please leave her alone"

"Wha-?" Double snapped out of his daydream about 500 different ways Mary could die slowly and painfully, it was like if Bodil knew what he was thinking.  
"Please leave her alone. If she gets hurt..she takes out her anger on me."

"Bodil, why're you dating an abusive girl?"

Bodil contemplated if he should lie or not, but finally sighed and gave up.

"Okay..here's my secret...but please don't hate me when I tell you."

"I would never hate you, Bodil. you're perfect." Double noticed it would sound weird, "-ly awesome.." He quickly recovered, making sure not to give Bodil a hint of his love.

"I'm gay."

"What?! L-Like as in happy or something?"

"I'm gay as in homosexual. I used Mary and those millions of girls to hide the fact that i'm gay..and Double..i'm g-gay for you.."

Double couldn't possibly believe what he was hearing. It was just too much for him to contain. He had to take it out on something...

So he took it out on Bodil.

Double grabbed Bodil's shirt collar. Bodil closed his eyes tightly, thinking Double would punch him and start beating him up. Instead, he got the surprise of his life when he felt warm wet lips on his lips.

He opened his eyes in shock to find Double caressing him, his eyes shut in pure bliss. Bodil's eyes were wide in surprise, but slowly fluttered closed when he felt the heat start to get to him. Double was getting rock hard when he felt the bulgarian moan and groan into his mouth, deciding to be loud. Double quickly groped Bodil's ass, making Bodil gasp in surprise, allowing the canadian acess to start tounging him. Double and Bodil used every single fiber of passion in their bodies, rubbing against each other in a hot wet mess that wasn't supposed to be so hot.

Bodil was starting to get into it, reaching into Double's pants to grab his member. Double quickly pulled Bodil's hand out, carrying him up bridal style.

"Tsk tsk, Bodil. Not in public~" He whispered seductively.

Bodil panted, his face as red as a tomato's. "J-Just please hurry up.." He groaned, he had never been this horny in his entire life. Double carried Bodil into his car, driving off to his house.

Oh, Bodil was sure going to have some fun before he was caught with another man.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here." Double smirked.

"Finally!" Bodil yelped. At this, Double chuckled. He pulled out his keys, unlocking the front door. Double opened the door, comfirming it was unlocked. Bodil pulled Double inside, closed the door and locked it, and pulled him to the couch.

"Uh, Bodil? The bedroom's upstairs."

"I-I don't care! I'm too horny!" Double blushed at the mention of horniness, but continued to reply.

"You sure? It's uncomfortable down here."

"F-Fine! It better be quick!"

The bulgarian was getting impatient, quickly hauling Double into the bedroom. He threw the door open and sprinted towards the bed, laying Double down upon it. He pulled both their shirts off, and in a few seconds, Double found that they were both in their boxers.

"H-How'd you do that so quick?" He gasped.

"I have my ways." Bodil smirked, pulling Double's boxers down now that he was much more calm. Double started hyperventilating when the cold air hit his member. He felt weird, he was a virgin, he'd never had anyone other than his parents and himself look at his penis. Bodil licked the tip of Double's shaft, smirking when the canadian bit his lip and blushed.

"B-Bodil, this feels weird.."

"Hmm? What do you mean? Have you never had this done to you before?"

Double bit his lip again, shaking his head. Bodil's eyes widened in surprise, no wonder Double always felt awkward when they would talk about sexual stuff.

"Oh."

His surprised face then turned into one of lust, his voice turning husky and seductive. "Don't worry, i'll make it feel good for your first time~" He snickered. A low, sexy chuckle was heard other than his usual one. It sent shivers down Double's spine.

Bodil continued pleasuring the canadian, licking the sides of his throbbing member. "B-Bodil.." Double moaned, "Please don't tease me." Bodil let a seductive smirk crawl onto his face.

"Alright."

Bodil groped Double's dick, putting it as far down his throat as he could. Double moaned, trying his hardest not to raid Bodil's mouth like crazy. Bodil held down Double, knowing the canadian couldn't have control over his horniness. He continued a slow and steady rhythm. Up, down. In, out. Double was moaning Bodil's name like a mantra, the sexual pleasure was too much for him. "B-Bodil...i'm so close.." He panted.

Bodil then stopped giving Double a blowjob. Double whined, he was so close. Bodil pulled down his own boxers and put two fingers into his ass, he started pulling them in and out. When he felt he was ready, he started scissoring. Double watched the entire scene play before him, Bodil pleasuring himself and moaning. Bodil then stopped and pulled his fingers out, laying Double down.

"You're going to enjoy this." Bodil smirked.

Bodil lowered himself onto Double's member, moaning Double's name when he reached the bottom of Double's penis. The canadian had to admit, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Bodil then pulled out, just to pull back in. He continued the slow rhythm until he couldn't take the pleasure anymore and starting going even faster. He then reached for his own shaft and started tugging at it, moaning and groaning, just leading Double closer and closer to the edge.

"D-Double! I'm gonna..Eurgh!"

Bodil came onto Double's stomach, his walls closing around Double's penis. Double groaned, he was holding onto Bodil's hips so tightly that there were marks there. His vision was starting to get white, everything was getting too hot for him to handle.

And then he let it all out.

Bodil felt the warm liquid fill his insides as Double came, screaming in pleasure.

Bodil laid down next to Double as Double put his arm around Bodil.

"I don't want to go back to that hellhole."

"You don't have to."

Bodil looked up at Double, the sad look in his eyes were now gone. Those light brown eyes were full of love. Bodil gently pulled Double into a soft, passionate kiss. "I love you" Bodil whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
